Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to boat hoists, and more particularly to a boat hoist employing hydraulic power for applying lift to a vertically movable platform in combination with a mechanical level lift suspension system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional boat hoists employing pulleys and cables arranged in connection with a stationary, but movable, frame and a boat supporting platform for vertically lifting and lowering the platform on the frame utilize, normally, a mechanical hand operated winch connected within the cable and pulley suspension system for controlling the platform positioning. This arrangement is depicted and illustrated in an earlier patent of mine, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,118 issued Apr. 22, 1986, which reference is incorporated herein.
To those operationally familiar with this type of boat hoist, regardless of the effort of ease, quiet, and trouble free operation of same, improvements can be made. It is to that goal that this invention is directed.
The present invention includes a lightweight aluminum boat hoist employing a stabilized lift suspension system similar to that described in U.S. Pat. No. 32,118, but with a hydraulic piston and cylinder unit contained primarily within one of the frame top rails for cable and pulley connection to one side of the lifting platform instead of the hand-operated lift-wheel arrangement of the U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,118, all with attendant advantages described hereinafter.
An object, therefore, of the present invention is to provide an improved boat hoist.
Another object is to provide a boat hoist with a platform suspension and lifting system which is fast, quiet and easy to operate.
Yet another object of this invention is the provision of a boat hoist utilizing a hydraulic piston and cylinder system capable not only of raising and lowering the boat supporting platform, but of hydraulically locking the system such as to prevent accidental lowering of the platform from a raised position.
Still another object of this invention is the provision of hydraulic means for operating the boat lift while retaining an attractive, aesthetic appearance of the boat hoist.
Another object is the provision of remote control means associated with the hoist for controlling the hydraulic means, the remote control easily and readily accessible to a person either within the boat using the boat hoist, or on an adjacent dock.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an improved platform side for easier personal access into and out of the boat positioned within the boat hoist, and adjacent a dock.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.